*Schatten der Vergangenheit* Die Rückkehr der Kriegerkönige.
Vorwort; Chima, eine Welt deren Vergangenheit nur aus Legenden bestand, die von Generationen zu Generationen weiter gereicht wurden. Mit jeder Erzählung ändert sich hier und ein Detail, das eine geht ein anderes kommt hinzu, ein Wechsel der Geheimnisse vergessen lässt, bis sie eines Tage wie ein Gewitter wieder an das Tageslicht kommen. Eine dieser vergessenen Details waren die Geschichten um die Kriegerkönige, jene die das System in Frage stellten, das alle Tiere Chimas bis heute kannten. Ob es gewollt war, das wussten nicht einmal die Historiker der Adler, jedoch gerieten die Kriegerkönige in Vergessenheit. Nun in den Zeiten der Konflikte, die wie ein langsames Unwetter über Chima herein brachen, geriet das erkunden der Vergangenheit weiter ins Wanken und kam schließlich zum Stillstand. Als Lagravis den Thron bestieg kannte niemand mehr diesen Teil der Vergangenheit und erst als es zu spät war, würden sie sich wieder an Bruchstücke daran erinnern. Jetzt jedoch stand alles auf Konfrontation um das Schicksal für Chima zu wenden. Prolog; Ein kalter Wind wehte über die Anhöhen links und rechts der breiten Talsenke. Es war strahlender Sonnenschein und lag trügerisch über dem Tag der in einer erbitterten Schlacht endete. Auf beiden Seiten sammelten sich die Heere und standen sich Gegenüber. Auf der einen Seite die Truppen der Tiere Chimas und auf der anderen jene die sich die *Erben der Kriegerkönige* nannten. Während die Konföderierten noch durch die Kämpfe gegen die Eiszeittiere geschwächt waren, schien das Heer des Feindes als ob es frisch ausgehoben wäre. Die Waffen wie neu oder kaum gebraucht. Wie auch die Konföderierten war auch das feindliche Heer aus verschiedenen Stämmen zusammen gestellt. Eisbären, Säbelzahntiger, Wölfe und Füchse. Aber auch Gorillas, Nashörner, Schildkröten und Krokodile. Sie trugen Waffen die den Tieren Chimas zum Teil unbekannt, aber allesamt technischer Natur waren. Auch die Ruhe die der Feind an den Tag brachte war unheimlich, so kalt wie der Wind, der gerade mit einer weiteren Böe die Talsenke peitschte. Sie wirkten wie eine Einheit, es wirkte als ob nichts diese Wand aus Muskeln, Schusswaffen und Stahl erschüttern konnte. Laval sah hinüber und überlegte, seine Augen wanderten über das noch unschuldige Gras der Talsenke. Dann blickte er über seine Truppen, sie waren geschwächt, die Ausrüstung nur bedingt gewartet. Es war kaum Zeit gewesen, denn vor einem Monat hatten sie gerade erst die Eiszeittiere in einer erbitterten Schlacht besiegt. Seine Freunde und er hatten viel durch gemacht und dennoch ließ das Schicksal ihnen keine Ruhe. Wieder blickte er auf die andere Anhöhe, der Feind stand einfach nur da. Sie bewegten sich kaum, was wohl von hohem Maß an Disziplin sprach. Oder es war Teil der Strategie, Einschüchterung oder einfach nur um schwer Einschätzbar zu sein. Laval suchte mit den Augen nach den Anführern, jene waren den Konföderierten nicht mehr so unbekannt, denn sie hatten sich schon offen gezeigt. Während der Kämpfe gegen die Eiszeittiere waren die Erben der Kriegerkönige in Erscheinung getreten. Doch hatte niemand die wahre Bedrohung erkannt, da die Eiszeittiere der eigentliche Gegner dieser Tage war. Die Tatsache dass die Erben sich auch gegen die Eiszeittiere gewendet hatten, ließ sie wohl erst viel zu spät als ernste Gefahr erscheinen. Doch jetzt musste der Prinz der Löwen seine Truppen für das letzte Gefecht einstimmen. Bevor er mit der Rede begann, musterte er Worriz, Eris und Cragger, seine besten Freunde und treusten Weggefährten. Sie nickten ihm bestätigend zu. „Meine treuen Gefährten, Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen, *begann der Löwenprinz mit Kraftvoller Stimme,* als wir Hilfe brauchten standen die Phönixe uns bei, jetzt stehen wir ihnen bei.“ „Die Eiszeittiere drohten uns zu überrennen doch die Phönixe halfen uns und wir gaben den Eid, *betonte der Löwenprinz stolz,* jetzt ist der Tag an dem wir diesen Eid erfüllen.“ Die Tiere jubelten auf als sie die Worte vernahmen, sie schwangen ihre Klingen und Schusswaffen, diese waren von den Kämpfen der letzten Monate noch immer gezeichnet. „Ein jeder von euch hat mehr als einmal seinen Mut und seine Tapferkeit bewiesen, *rief Laval und würdigte so alle Streiter Chimas,* doch jetzt müssen wir ein weiteres Mal Mut und unsere Stärke zeigen.“ Die Tiere sahen Laval an und wie er mit Überzeugung zu ihnen sprach. Obwohl sie teilweise gerade erst zu Kräften gekommen waren, lauschten sie gespannt und jubelten. „Ich weiß nicht was der Feind gegen die Phönixe hegt, *betonte der Löwe,* doch jetzt brauchen sie unsere Hilfe, unseren Beistand.“ „Der Feind will den Phönix Tempel angreifen, *brachte der Löwe ernst zum Ausdruck,* das werden wir verhindern, wir werden den Feind hier aufhalten, koste es was es wolle.“ Die Tiere die sich sehr gut an das Wirken der Phönixe erinnerten gingen in euphorischen Beifall über. Sie richteten die Waffen in den Himmel und jubelten. Laval lächelte und spürte den Mut seiner Getreuen Streiter. Der Prinz erkannte dass sie bereit waren, sie würden für ihn mit ihm kämpfen. Noch immer nach all den Kämpfen und der so kurzen Zeit würden sie es immer wieder tun. Laval wurde von Stolz erfasst als er die geschwungenen Waffen sah und das euphorische Jubeln, doch dann war da kurz der Gedanke an den Feind. Dieser Stand regungslos auf der anderen Anhöhe. In sauberer Formation standen sie da und wirkten seelenruhig. Nur die Anführer gingen an den Reihen auf und ab. In erhabenen Schritten, nicht langsam aber auch nicht schnell. Es wirkte als ob jede Bewegung wohl durchdacht war. Sie inspizierten nicht nur ihre Truppen, sondern viel mehr die des Löwenprinzen. Besonders ein Wolf, der stark an Wakz erinnerte, schien besonders Wachsam seine Truppen zu mustern. Dieser Wolf, das wusste Laval jetzt, war jener der hinter all den Schachzügen der Erben steckte. Laval suchte noch nach weiteren Personen in den Feindreien, das er sie nicht erspähen konnte, besorgte ihn jetzt. Wo waren Schattenherz und Reißzahn? Beide Individuen waren den Konföderierten durch aus sehr bekannt, genau daher wirkten Worriz, Cragger und Eris ebenfalls nicht besonders erfreut. Schattenherz, eine Eisbärkriegerin und Reißzahn ein Säbelzahntiger der anders war als die der Eiszeitstämme, waren für viele Hinterhalte verantwortlich. Reißzahn war innerhalb der Konflikte zu einer Legende geworden, denn er hatte dazu bei getragen, das die Konföderierten es leichter hatte Sir Fangar‘s Truppen zu besiegen. Reißzahn hatte, das wusste Laval durch einige Spione, die Säbelzahntiger, die anders als die anderen waren unter sich vereint. Als Fangar dann die Hand gegen Reißzahn erhob, rebellierte dieser und mit ihm seine treu ergebenen. Das hatte Fangar’s Truppen schwer zugesetzt und stark zum Erfolg der Konföderierten bei getragen. Doch zum Leidwesen war Reißzahn nie ein Verbündeter gewesen und sah ebenfalls wie die Erben der Kriegerkönige in den Phönix einen Feind, jetzt wurde aus dem einstigen Segen ein Fluch. Das gleiche traf auch in abgewandelter Form auf Schattenherz zu, nur wusste Laval nicht die Hintergründe. Doch jetzt war das alles egal, beide waren nicht zu sehen und das sagte dem Löwenprinz, das sie im Verborgenen lauerten, wie sie es schon immer getan hatten. Doch jetzt musste er sich wieder an den Feind richten, den er sehen konnte. Wieder wandte er sich an seine Getreuen; „An die Waffen Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen, *rief Laval aus,* zeigt dem Feind zu was wir im Stande sind, *fuhr er voller Stolz fort,* Freunde und treue Gefährten, heute kämpfen wir für das für das Chima steht. Treue und Mut, *betonte Laval,* wir lassen unsere Verbündeten nicht im Stich.“ Laval legte eine kurze Pause ein, dann lächelte er und zog sein Schwert. Der Löwenprinz richtete es gegen den Feind. „Für Chima, für Treue und Mut, *rief Laval aus,* kämpft Tapfer und zeigt dem Feind das wir nicht klein bei geben, zu den Waffen!“ Dann rannte er mit dem Kriegsschrei voraus auf den Feind zu. Seine Freunde nach ihm, dann das Heer der Konföderierten. Mit dem Kampfgebrüll mit dem sie die Eiszeittiere in die Knie zwangen, stürmten sie los. Das Tal hinab auf den Feind zu. Der Feind marschierte im Gleichschritt vor. Nur das Rasseln und Klappern der Rüstungen war zu hören, im rhythmischen Auftreten der Tatzen, Pranken und Füßen. So einheitlich sie vorrückten, waren sie ausgerüstet. Eine klare Armee, durch strukturiert und nach strategischen Schemen aufgestellt, eine disziplinierte Streitmacht aus Muskeln, Stahl und unerschütterlichem Willen. Ihren Anführern treu ergeben und bereit ihnen bis zur letzten Atemzug zu folgen. Ihre Schritte dröhnten mit dem Wind in das Tal hinein. Nun ertönten weitere Geräusche vom Himmel herab. Das Brummen, Pfeifen, Rauschen und Knattern von Flugmaschinen. Eris führte mit den Adlern die Geschwader der Konföderierten an. Die Erben der Krieger mit ihrer Antwort. Fünf gewaltig erscheinende Luftschiffe führten die Luftwaffe der Erben an, diese wurden von Helikoptern flankiert. Jedes Luftschiff glich einer fliegenden Festung. Nun erbebte die Erde, kein natürliches Beben, nein die Schritte gewaltiger Kriegsmaschinen. Laval erkannte sie wieder, die Eisbären, Säbelzahntiger hatten die massiven Mammutläufer nicht zerstört, wie es der Prinz annahm. Sie bargen sie um sie für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen. Die Helikopter der nördlichen Wölfe und Löwen waren die ersten gewesen, die sich zu den Erben bekannten, deren Helikopter nun die Luftschiffe flankierten. Die Krokodile es Osten sowie die mysteriösen Schildkröten waren nicht zu sehen, auch die Adler des Nordens fehlten. Laval wusste jetzt, das diese Schlacht nur eine an diesem Tag war, die andere würde dort stattfinden, wo sich die Verbündeten zurückzogen. Doch etwas gab Laval Mut, denn die Phönixe mussten nun nicht gegen das ganze Heer der Erben kämpfen. Während der Prinz sich zum ersten Schlag vorbreitete übernahm Rogon mit den Nashörnern die erste Linie. Die Hornbestückten Dickhäuter waren mit schweren Hiebwaffen bestückt und würden wie eine Naturgewalt in die geordneten Reihen krachen. Ohren betäubender Lärm erfüllte im Nu die Talsenke und das Umland. Die Schreie, das Gebrüll und das Klirren von Klingen erhalten als die Bodentruppen in einander krachten. Das Pfeifen von Geschossen und Explosionen ertönte vom Himmel herab. Laval erspähte wie die Nashörner die erste Reihe der Feinde zum Stillstand brachte und viele Kämpfer auf sich zogen, der Löwe rannte weiter und griff den Artgenossen an, der in seinen Augen der größte Verräter von allen war. Kaiser Lishat jener der die Löwen des Nordens anführte. Worriz suchte sich den Anführer der Wölfe als ersten Gegner, Wulfgar der Graue, ein Grauwolf der zu den ersten Befürwortern des Kriegerkönigtums zählte. Der Schlachtenlärm wurde immer lauter und alsbald war er weit über das Umland hinaus zu hören. Bis er am späten Abend langsam erlosch. Laval kroch fast auf allen vieren durch die Überbleibsel seiner Truppen, ihm war Schwindelig und seine Kräfte neigten sich dem Ende. Selbst das Feuerchi hatte ihm nicht mehr helfen können. Kaiser Lishat stand im wenige Meter gegen über, beide Schwerter zum letzten finalen Duell bereit. „Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? *fragte Laval mit einem Blick in den Himmel,* wie konnte ich den Feind so unterschätzen?“ Mit einem letzten Aufbegehren seiner Kräfte griff er den verräterischen Löwen an,… Kapitel 1; Wie alles begann Teil 1; *Die Bittersüße und die Arglistige.* Die Luft in der Arena war stickig als Brianna, die man auch die Arglistige nannte und Wieka, die den Beinamen die Bittersüße trug, über den Flur in den Kampfplatz traten. Sie standen nun dem letzten Teil der Initiation gegenüber. Der erste Teil war schon nicht einfach gewesen, doch der Rat der Könige legte Wert darauf, dass die Prüfungen alle Facetten der Initianten auf die Probe stellten. Der erste Teil war ein Labyrinth gewesen, das die technischen Fähigkeiten und das Ausweichen oder Früherkennen von Fallen auf die Probe stellte. Die Fallen waren hart und niederträchtig gewesen, doch keine brachte sie in Lebensgefahr, da die Erben der Kriegerkönige nicht darauf aus waren, ihre Krieger in Prüfungen zu verheizen. Doch waren die Aufgaben dennoch eine Herausforderung, zudem hatten die Initianten ein vorgeschriebenes Zeitfenster um die Prüfung zu beenden. Die Eisbärin und die Wölfin schafften das Labyrinth gemeistert. Das weiße Fell der beiden Frauen war zerzaust und schmutzig als sie den Sandplatz betraten. Um sie herum saßen die Zuschauer. Auf der Ehrentribüne der Rat der Könige. Neben diesem standen die anderen Initianten, die bereits ihre Initiation abgeschlossen hatten. Sie waren die letzten und knieten sich in den Sand. Es roch nach Schweiß und Adrenalin, nach Dreck und anderen Kampfgerüchen. Der Herold trat vor und sprach; „Ihr habt den ersten Teil eurer Prüfung abgeschlossen, *begann der Herold ein prächtiger Pfau,* jetzt müsst ihr den kämpferischen Teil abschließen, um eure Initiation zu beenden, möget ihr euch würdig erweisen.“ In dem Moment fuhren zwei Käfige aus dem Sandboden, in dem einen war der heilige Wolf gefangen und in dem anderen der heilige Bär. Hinter dem Kampf steckte nicht nur das Messen zwischen Krieger und Bestie, sondern auch um sich gegen die verschrobenen Sichtweisen der Tiere Chimas zu stellen. Das Bellen des großen Wolfes und das brummen des großen Bären hallte durch den Sandplatz. Die Käfige öffneten sich und die heiligen Tiere traten ins Freie. Sie präsentierten sich in voller Größer und wählten dann ihre Gegner aus. Der Bär witterte Brianna, der Wolf nahm Wieka ins Visier. Ein hitziges Hin und Her begann, denn einen direkten Kampf würden beide Kriegerinnen nicht durch halten, sie mussten die heiligen Bestien ausspielen. Dafür gab es Stellen wo sie diese Hinlocken mussten um dann einen Mechanismus zu aktivieren. So ging es eine gute Stunde bis der heilige Wolf in einem Netzt gefangen hing und Wieka finster anknurrte, die Kriegerin erwidert das tierische Knurren, wenn es auch leiser war, doch trotzt es von Stärke und Wildheit. Zur gleichen Zeit hatte der heilige Bär Brianna in die Enge gebracht, so wirkte es zumindest. Die Bestie brüllte und ihr Speichel flog der Eisbärkriegerin entgegen. Diese erwidert das Brüllen so laut sie es konnte. Die Bestie richtete sich auf in volle Größe. Brianna lächelte finster und schlug gegen die versteckten Schalter. Der Boden unter dem heiligen Bär gab nach und er sackte in die Tiefe, dass nur sein Schädel noch heraus ragte. Brianne sah in die großen Augen und wischte sich den Speichel aus dem Gesichtsfell. Dann trat sie neben Wieka die wieder in die Knie gegangen war und zum Rat hinauf sah. In dem Moment erhalte der Applaus aller Zuschauer. „Eine wunderbare Vorstellung, *betonte der Pfau und sprach erneut seinen Respekt aus,* ihr habt eure Initiation mit bester Zufriedenheit abgeschlossen.“ „Zieht euch zurück und macht euch frisch, *beendete der Herold zufrieden,* dann findet euch im Saal des Rates ein.“ Die Kriegerinnen standen auf und verneigten sich, dann traten sie erhaben über den anderen Ausgang vom Sandplatz. Sie blickten sich um als andere Krieger die heiligen Tiere in die Käfige zurück trieben. Wieka lächelte die Eisbärin an und grinste. „Brianna die Arglistige, *sagte sie zufrieden lächelnd,* ihr werdet eurem Spitznamen gerecht.“ „Ihr aber auch Wieka die die Bittersüße, *lachte die Eisbärkriegerin respektvoll,* ihr habt Bittersüße Eigenschaften.“ Beide zogen sich in die Duschen zurück und zogen die festlichen Gewänder an um dann wie versprochen pünktlich im Saal des Rates zu erscheinen. Sie legten den erhabensten Gang ein den sie kannten. Sie stammten nicht aus adligem Geschlecht, doch bei den Erben zählte das nicht viel, bei ihnen zählte der Mut den man im Kampf an den Tag legte und die Treue zu ihnen. Beide hatten sich jeden Aufstieg hart erkämpft, bis sie für die Initiation vorgeschlagen wurden. Vor der massiven kunstvollverzierten Doppeltür des Saals blieben sie stehen. Sie verneigten sich ehrfürchtig vor den Soldaten der Königsgarde und diese erwiderten die Geste. Mit einem fast schon rituellen Schema schoben sie die Türflügel auf und das Licht des Saales erhellte kurz den Flur, bevor die Gardisten die Türen wieder zu zogen. Die Ansprache des Herolds war der Beginn und nahm gefühlte zwanzig Minuten in Anspruch. Dann folgte der erste Teil des förmlichen Eides, den jeder Krieger seinen Königen leistete. Nach dem dieser erneuert war begann alle aktuellen Würdenträger des Königsrates mit ihrem Teil der Rede. Nach dem dies festlich zelebriert wurde, folgte der zweite, ein erweiterte Teil des Eides. Was bedeute das Brianna und Wieka nun Teil der königlichen Garde waren. Die Garde bildete die Elite der Krieger und bot eine Vielzahl von Privilegien. Zudem war es die Basis um in eine der autonomen Splittergruppen agieren zu können oder die Offizierslaufbahn einzuschlagen. Beide hatten vor beide Wege zu wählen, denn das eine schloss das andere nicht aus. Wieka und Brianna hatten Pläne, diese waren mit Antritt in der Armee gediehen und nun lagen sie zum Greifen nahe. Sie beide wollten nicht die Offiziere sein, die nur mit dem Heer unterwegs waren, sie wollten aktiv in Sondereinsätzen operieren. Aus dem Hinterhalt dem Feind schaden um ihn da zu treffen wo es wirklich wehtat. Sie wussten wo dieser Tage die Stärken und Schwächen lagen, sie hatten es selbst in der bisher aktiven Dienstzeit mehr als einmal gesehen. Doch jetzt gab es erst mal was zu feiern, sie gehörten nun zu Oberklasse obwohl sie nicht aus adligen Geschlechtern stammten. Sie hatten das vollbracht, das bisher nicht vielen Frauen gelungen war. Ja in der regulären Armee gab es viele weibliche Krieger, doch nur wenige hatten es sich getraut, die Initiation über sich ergehen zu lassen. Die Wölfin und die Bärin sahen in einer Nashorndame namens Nacera das Vorbild, diese gehörte zu den Schildbrechern, eine autonome Truppe die sich auf Sabotage im schweren Still spezialisierte. Es waren jene Schildbrecher gewesen, denen die Erben eine ganze Reihe erbeuteter und vor allem funktionstauglicher Mammutläufer verdankte. Die Wölfe und Eisbären hatten dies auch geschafft, doch die meisten Versuche endeten in der Zerstörung. Die Schildbrecher waren legendär, so wie die Getreuen die mit Reißzahn den Erben beitraten. Unter diesen Getreuen war auch ein kleiner Trupp gewesen, der sich aus vier Säbelzahntigern zusammensetzte, die ein gewisser Zack anführte. Was genau dieser Trupp bevorzugt tat, wussten sie nicht, nur erblickten sie die Vier jetzt. Sie sprachen mit einem Löwen der als Lupesh bekannt war. Auf dem Fest sprach niemand über kommende Mission, nur über die Siege der letzten Tage. Hin und wieder fiel auch mal ein Wort über die Ehrengäste, womit nicht Wieka und Brianna gemeint waren. Die Erben gaben speziellen Gefangenen die Bezeichnung Ehrengast, denn es gab nur spezielle Gefangene. Doch mit diesen würden sich die Frauen aber auch erst später mehr beschäftigen. Dieser Tag war ihr Tag, dies ließen sie sich nicht nehmen. *Eine Waffe die keine Waffe ist.* Vier Tage später fanden sich die autonomen Gruppen sich im technischen Labor ein. Brianna und Wieka gehörten jetzt zu einer dieser Gruppen. Im Flur links und rechts standen Schaukästen mit den bisherigen technischen Spielereien. Eine ganze Reihe mehr oder weniger effizienter Gerätschaften, die verschiedene Zwecke dienten. Bergen, Beschädigen, Reparieren, Überbrücken und sonst noch alle erdenklichen Nutzungsmöglichkeiten. Die Autonomen wussten nur, dass es um ein Werkzeug ging, das für die zukünftigen Ziele des Rates der Könige von größerer Bedeutung war. Der Flur war lang und die Beleuchtung für Einrichtungen dieses Typs Standard. Schlicht in der Optik aber eine optimale Ausleuchtung. Ganz genau alle zwanzig Meter waren ein Modul mit Mikro und allen Warnsystemen. An der Decke dazu gehörende Deckenalarmanlagen. Die Konstrukteure der meist unterirdischen Anlagen wussten was sie taten. Da die Kriegerkönige ihre Standtorte geheim hielten, bevorzugen sie unterirdische Bunkersysteme und Gebirgshöhlen. Das System erwies sich bis jetzt als äußert erfolgreich. Wieka und Brianna stoppten bei einem der Stahlbögen, diese kamen alle vierzig Meter. Jeder Bogen war in der Form sehr modern ohne klasse oder kulturelle Merkmale, alles auf Pragmatismus ausgerichtet. Doch die Lackierung war dann wieder Traditionell und zeigte rituelle Texte in Runen, Schriften und fast malerischen Schriftzeichen. Die Zwei gingen weiter und stoppten erst wieder vor der Schiebetür zum Labor. Sie gaben den Zugangscode ein und betraten es. Dort standen schon viele andere der Autonomen und hantierten mit etwas herum das wie eine Sei Gabel aussah. Doch wenn der oder die Jenigen zustachen wurde aus der Klinge eine Vorrichtung die wie eine Zange wirkte. Doch erst nach der Demonstrationen des Biebers, der das Gerät erfunden hatte, verstanden die Krieger und Kriegerinnen genau wozu es da war. Dazu folgte eine ausführliche Präsentation. Der Bieber hatte einen Assistent die Rüstung eines Feindes anziehen lassen, in der noch das Feuer Chi befestigt war. Dann zielte der Nager gezielt mit dem Gerät genau auf den Kristall. Jetzt erblickten die Autonomen wie das Feuer Chi aus der Rüstung entfernt wurde. In den Details sah es sehr schwer aus, doch letztendlich war es eine schnelle Prozedur die sich mitten in einem Gefecht umsetzen ließ. Die Krieger und Kriegerrinnen jubelten als sie das erblickten. Der Euphuismus nahm zu als das Verfahren noch mit einer Schusswaffe demonstriert wurde. Besonders die Scharfschützen oder Präzisionsschützen wie sie sich selbst nannten, freuten sich besonders. Denn seit Anbeginn der Beteiligung an den Kämpfen gab es für die Erben der Kriegerkönige immer ein großes Problem. Sie hassten die Phönixe, die Eiszeittiere unter Fangar und das was von den Insektenverbänden übrig geblieben war. Doch die Tierstämme Chimas zählten eigentlich nicht zum Feind, obwohl sie mit einem solidarisierten. Bis jetzt war es immer gut gegangen, die Stämme waren mit Kratzern und Schrammen davon gekommen, wenn es mal viel war, dann leichte Verletzungen. Doch mit den anderen Feinden ging man alles andere als zimperlich um. Doch dieses neue Gerät erleichterte nun diese Trennung in den Gefechten, sie würde das Rücksichtnehmen deutlich erleichtern. Kapitel 2; Brianna nahm eines der Handgeräte und ließ es durch die Finger spielen wie sie auch eine Sei Gabel führte. Die Kristallzange lag gut in der Hand, nicht perfekt aber gut um sie ohne größere Eingewöhnung führen zu können. Dann warf sie das Gerät wie ein Messer und auch so funktionierte es. Wieka testete die Gewehrfunktion bis zum völligen auseinanderfallen des Gerätes. Es ging nicht kaputt und die Wölfin lächelte. „War das schon alles? *Fragte Brianna mit einem verspielten Blick,* oder kommt noch was?“ „Nein meine gute, *betonte der Bieber im Laborantenkittel,* das sind nur die handlichen Spielsachen, für die wirklichen großen fehlt uns noch die Feineinstellung und die Testphasen.“ „Ich verstehe, *meinte Wieka zufrieden,* wir sollen die Grundlagen dafür beschaffen?“ „Ganz genau, *bestätigte der Biber und nickte,* um die präzise Justierung vor zunehmen brauchen wir Daten von Testobjekten und jede Menge Energie.“ „Ok, *Brianna trat in das Gespräch,* Ziele zum Testen auswählen und markieren, Energie beschaffen?“ „Es gibt eine genaue Liste was gebraucht wird und was nicht, *erklärte der Biber sachlich,* alles muss gewissen Kriterien entsprechen.“ Der Bieber verwies auf einen Kollegen der in der anderen Ecke gerade mi zwei Wölfen sprach, die eine Uniform der Garde trugen und aus der Masse der Autonomen hervorstachen. Die Gardeuniform war komplett, selbst die Tatzen und Pranken, der zu Hinterbeinen geworden Hinterläufe. Kurz gesagt, sie trugen Stiefel. Robuste, feste Stiefel in dem Dunkelrot der Uniform. Beide waren mit schweren Minikanonen ausgerüstet und zwei Katana. Aus was für Gründen auch immer, erfreute sich dieser Schwerttyp besonderer Beliebtheit unter den Streitkräften. Die beiden Wölfe schienen eifrig mit dem Eisbären zu reden, der durch den weißen Ärztekittel fast wie ein Geist wirkte. Das sich Brianna und Wieka mehr auf den Bieber konzentriert hatten, war ihnen der Großteil des anderes Gesprächs entgangen. Es ging wohl darum, das es ein zweites großes Labor mit Lager gab, das bekamen sie beiläufig mit, was sich um dieses Energieproblem kümmern sollte. Sie verabschiedete sich höflich von dem Bieber und wandten sich dann an den Eisbären und die Wölfe. Dem Wissenschaftler nickten sie zum Gruß sachte zu, den Wölfen salutierten sie. Die Grüße wurden in gleicher Form erwidert und der Eisbär weihte sie in das Gespräch ein. So viel verriet sich jetzt schon von selbst, die Autonomen würden sich in nächster Zeit auf Raubzüge begeben, denn das Gerät des Biebers diente zum Entfernen der Chi Kristalle aus den Rüstungen. Der Eisbär hatte erklärt das man große Mengen des Feuer Chi brauchte um damit eine noch im Bau befindliche Superwaffe testen zu können. Bei dem Wort Superwaffe wurden Brianna und Wieka die Augen wässerig, sie freuten sich als sie davon erfuhren und hofften diese bald sehen zu dürfen. Die Waffe musste zudem von großem Ausmaß sein, das ließ vermuten dass neben Zahlreichen Wissenschaftlern auch vier ganze Bautrupps der besten Techniker, Statiker und Geschützspezialisten beansprucht wurden. Doch mehr verriet der Bieber nicht, er beließ es dabei zusagen; „Findet euch in vierzehn Tagen in der Besprechung vor Ort ein, dort werdet ihr sehen um was es geht und erfahrt alle notwendigen Details.“ *Von dem Held der keiner sein wollte.* Zack war froh, dass die Dinge liefen wie sie liefen. Sonst würde er jetzt nicht hier stehen wo er mit seinem Team den Einsatz vorbereitete. Es war ein halbes Jahr vergangen seit der Rebellion gegen Fangar. Sie waren Fünf gewesen, welche eine Lawine ins Rollen brachten, die einer ausgestoßenen Gattung wieder eine Zukunft verschafft hatte. Sie hatten die Situation erkannt und insgeheim die Zeichen der Zeit richtig erfasst. Ob nun legendärer Mythos, Schicksal oder einfach nur taktische Einschätzungsgabe. Zack war es der erkannte, dass es jene gab die normaler waren als die üblichen Säbelzahntiger. Reißzahn war ein guter Redner, die anderen Vier hatten dies rasch festgestellt, im Kampf selbst war Reißzahn weniger zu gebrauchen, nicht seiner Talente wegen, sondern weil er ein Bluter war. So erkoren sie ihn, später wenn das Werk vollbracht war, das zu sein, was sie nicht sein wollten. Weder Zack, Sugata, Saturo und Satoshi wollten Helden sein. Sie waren Strategen und Kämpfer, Reißzahn tat auch seinen Teil dabei, musste aber immer beobachtet werden. Sein Charisma war jedoch so stark, dass es seine Schwächen in der aktiven Einsatzeben wieder ausglich. Nach der Rebellion sprachen sie ihm die führende Rolle zu und er wurde zum Helden, zu einer Legende. Zack legte ein Lächeln auf als er in dem provisorischen Unterstand die Karte überflog. Sein dichtes graues Fell ließ ihn den kalten Wind nur am Rande mitbekommen. Sugata überprüfte derweil die Waffen, damit sie beim Einsatz nicht versagten. Noch hatten sie etwas Zeit denn der Konvoy, das potenzielle Ziel, war noch nicht im eingeplanten Einsatzradius erschien. Zudem war es auch wieder Fraglich ob der Konvoy selbst das Ziel war oder das was ihm mit absoluter Sicherheit folgte. Die Order war wie immer klar, die Konföderierten und Technik die klar ihnen zu zuordnen war zu verschonen, alles andere zu vernichten oder je nach Möglichkeit zu erbeuten. „Warum sollen wir das Feuer Chi jetzt bergen?“ *bemerkte Satoshi während er einen der neuartigen Behälter mit den Augen unter die Lupe nahm,* früher sollten wir es einfach mit vernichten.“ „Frag mich nicht, *knurrte Zack mürrisch und war nun ebenfalls einen Blick auf das längliche Etwas,* Frau Tamiko wird es uns hoffentlich erklären können.“ „Frau Tamiko?“ *meinte Sugata und lud die letzte Waffe,* ich dachte sie ist,…“ „Nein ist sie nicht mehr, *fiel eine weibliche liebreizende Stimme ins Wort,* sie ist jetzt hier und ich erkläre euch gerne warum wir das verdammte Feuer Chi nun nicht mehr zerstören.“ Die vier Säbelzahntiger standen rasch auf und gingen in Position. Dann verneigten sie sich vor der Tigerin. Tamiko war eine Ronin, eine Position die es bei den Säbelzahntigern eigentlich nicht gab, jedoch etwas das mit einem Feldherren zu vergleichen war, der keinem festen Zug angehörte. Zack und seine Freunde hatten aber die Kultur der regulären Tiger angenommen, daher wussten sie was eine Ronin war. Der Begriff Ronin wechselte mit der Zeit mehrfach die Bedeutung und die Rolle. Früher bedeute es mal *Heerenlose Samurai* und stand für in Ungnade gefallen. Jetzt hieß es *Zug lose Samurai* und stand nicht mehr für eine Abwertung. Die Zuglosen konnten zwischen Verbänden wechseln und das taten sie auch. Sie waren so flexibel wie der Wind, sie waren hier und da und wussten meistens über alles Bescheid. So wie Frau Tamiko nun auch die vier Säbelzahntiger auf den Stand der Dinge brachte. Zack war nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen, wenn es um Technik, ganz besonders um Kriegstechnik ging, doch jetzt verstand er es noch nicht auf Anhieb. „In wie fern soll das Feuer Chi uns jetzt nützlich sein?“ *wiederholte er mit gerunzelter Stirn,* wir haben doch bereits so hervorragende Ausrüstung.“ „Einen Moment Herr Takashi, *Tamiko sprach Zack mit seinem Geburtsnamen an,* eure Einwende sind durch aus gerechtfertigt, doch haben die neuen Erkenntnisse die Pläne des Rates zu Änderungen gezwungen.“ „Wie darf das verstanden werden Frau Tamiko, *der Säbelzahntiger betonte die Anrede jetzt etwas provokant,* sind die Jammerlappen jetzt bereit sich zu stellen?“ „Nein das nicht, *die Tigerin runzelte die Stirn,* aber sie haben ihren Hauptstützpunkt da, wo wir es am wenigsten erwartet hatten.“ Den vier Säbelzahntigern verschlug es die Sprache und ihnen verging jeder Sarkasmus. Selbst jeder Funke Ironie war dahin als das Unausgesprochene in den Köpfen Gestalt annahm. „Diese gefiederten,….. *Zack sprach das Wort nicht aus was ihm auf der Zunge lag* haben ihren Tempel ,…. *wieder brachte er die Worte nicht heraus,* dort errichtet wo wir sie nicht angreifen können?“ Die Tigerin nickte schweigend und holte eine ledrige Dokumententasche hervor. Aus dieser zog sie Fotographien der Luftaufklärung, die von den Adlern des Nordens geschossen wurden. Bei jeder Aufnahme weiteten sich die Augen der Vier und ihr Zorn wuchs mit jedem weiteren Atemzug. Doch beriefen sie sich auf die Ruhe in sich und so kam es zu keinem hasserfüllten Wutausbruch. „Ich gedenke zu verstehen, *sagte Zack leicht frustriert,* das der Rat nun all seine Pläne über den Kopf werfen und ein völlig neues Strategiepaket ausarbeiten muss.“ „Die Phönixe haben dieses Mal den Sieg für sich entschieden, *betonte er sachlich aber mit entschlossen Blick,* doch lassen wir uns nicht mit den eigenen Waffen schlagen.“ Für den Moment verschob Zack aber das Gespräch und die Gedanken die es ausgelöst hatte. Der eigentliche Anlass seiner Anwesenheit rückte wieder in den Vordergrund. Frau Tamiko akzeptierte dies mit Gelassenheit, denn die Mission hatte schließlich auch Vorrang. Da es ihr freistand, sich zu beteiligen oder nicht, konnte sie wählen. Die Tigerin blieb und schloss sich den Vieren an. Der Überfall lief völlig routiniert über die Bühne, wie nach einen fast perfekten Drehbuch. Der Konvoy blieb diesmal verschon, denn er führte keine Phönix Technologien oder Objekte mit sich. Die Eiszeittiere, deren Raubkommandos den Konföderierten folgten gerieten in einen maßgeschneiderten Hinterhalt. Es war kein schneller Einsatz, doch gehörte Eile dieses Mal auch nicht zu den relevanten Kriterien. So wurden die Plünderer auf ihrem Weg durch die vereiste und verschneite Schlucht stoßweise hier und da dezimiert bis keiner mehr übrig blieb. Keine spektakulären Kämpfe, keine auffallenden Reibereien. Nur hier und da ein schneller Zugriff, der den Feinden empfindliche Verluste einbrachte. Für die Samurai war diese Strategie kein Neuland, doch sie mochten sie nicht wirklich. Auch wenn sie wussten dass Effizienz momentan im Vordergrund stand und es die Kampfkünste zu verbergen galt. Denn auch wenn der Feind und ganz besonders die Konföderierten oberflächlich den Anschein machten unterlegen zu sein, ging der Rat nicht das Risiko ein sie doch zu unterschätzen. Denn längere Beobachtungen hatten in den letzten Monaten die Meinungen über die Konföderierten in Frage gestellt. Sie schienen durch aus mehr Hilfe der Phönixe in Anspruch zu nehmen als sie wirklich brauchten. Warum sie sich wohl doch nicht auf ihre Wurzeln beriefen, sah der Rat in der unglücklichen Situation Chimas. Denn selbst die weisesten Herrscher und cleversten Strategen machten Fehler, wenn zu viele schwere Konflikte in zu kurzer Zeit nach einander auftraten. Für den Rat war dies für die Konföderierten der Fall. Ihnen war nicht die Zeit geblieben zurück zu denken, ihnen blieb nur der Blick nach vorne. Zu bergen gab es diesmal nichts außer der Chi Kristalle der feindlichen Krieger. Deren Waffen wurden auch mitgenommen, wenn auch nur um als Baumaterial zu enden. Auch die eine oder andere Rüstung aus Kristall wechselte den Besitzer. Nicht weil die Samurai sie selber tragen wollten, mehr weil sie sich als schicke Trophäen eigneten. Kapitel 3; *Über den Wolken* Die Adler des Nordens sammelten sich an Deck des gewaltigen Luftschiffes. Ziel war es ihre konföderierten Artgenossen um das Feuer Chi zu erleichtern. Die gigantischen fliegenden Festungen, auch Archen genannt, bildeten das Rückgrat der Aufklärung und gewannen in den letzten Tagen auch mehr Bedeutung in der Logistik. Die Adler um Evangelia, Evangelos, Eunike, Eugenios, Eusebios und Eustakhios waren auf der Späharche mit dem Namen Aggressor stationiert. Die Späharche war die drittgrößte der Arche, von denen die zu der Luftarmada der Kriegerkönige Könige zählte. Die zweitgrößte war die Dominator der Nordwölfe, die größte war die Donnerhorn. Letztere gehörte Nashörnern, die Donnerhorn war in jeder Hinsicht ein monströses und riesengroßes Etwas. Massive Panzerung, viele Lagerräume und noch viel mehr, eine fliegende Festung, nein fast schon eine fliegende Kleinstadt. Diese Megaarche diente nur einem Zweck, dem Hinterherfliegen und Bergen von größeren Gütern von den Schlachtfeldern. Die Kriegerkönige wussten den Wert der Donnerhorn, denn sie konnte auch wenn man es denn wirklich wollte, eine verehrende Waffe sein. Im Vergleich zu der Donnerhorn war die Aggressor ein Zwerg, doch der Vorteil lag in der Geschwindigkeit. Die Späharchen oder auch liebevoll Kampfzwerge genannt, waren schnell und hervorragend zu manövrieren, rechts neben der Aggressor schwebte die Vollmond, eine Kampfarche der Nordwölfe, diese hatte gerade Informationen an Bord genommen und drehte ab um in nordwestlicher Richtung davon zu schweben. Die Kampfarchen war eine Klasse die zwischen den Späh- und Mega Archen angesiedelt waren, diese fliegenden Festungen waren gut zu manövrieren, besaßen genug Feuerkraft um ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner zu sein und boten Platz für eine mittlere Streitmacht. Nach gefühlten zwanzig Minuten war die Vollmond nicht mehr zu sehen, sie kehrte vermutlich zu einer der geheimen Anlagen der Könige hinter den feindlichen Linien zurück, denn sie flog höher als sonst üblich. Evangelia trat neben Eugenios, den sie sehr mochte und wartete ab was der heutige Auftrag war. Die Adler sahen zu wie der Schiffskommandant die Kisten bringen ließ. Der erste Mart öffnete sie und führte den Kampfverbänden das Gerät vor. Die meisten verstanden auf Anhieb seine Funktion und sie würden auf ein Training verzichten können, denn sie mussten den Einsatz mit dem Wetter koordinieren. Wenn der Wind drehte wäre es das mit einem Hinterhalt aus den Wolken. Das war immer so der größte Nachteil. Doch jetzt herrschte ein breiter Optimismus und jeder an Bord ging im Kopf noch einmal durch was es zu tun galt. Nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen sprach der Schiffskommandant; „Jagd den Konföderierten so viel Feuer Chi ab wie ihr könnt, versucht aber sie so wenig zu Schaden wie es nur möglich ist, jeden Phönix den ihr seht isolieren damit ein Jägertrupp in einfangen kann.“ Die Adler an Deck salutierten und bestätigten mit einem sachlichen fast gleichzeitig erklingenden; „Sir, ja Sir!“ Hauptrollen; Die Erben der Kriegerkönige; Rat der Kriegerkönige; Kaiser Lishat (Löwe), Jarl Reiszahn der Graue (Säbelzahntiger), Wulfgar der Graue (Wolf), Agnes die Weißschwinge (Adler), Rodan der Finstere (Raben), Fledder der Schattenflügel (Fledermäuse), Horlock der Gehörnte (Nashörner), Shogun Shigato (Schildkröten), Kaiser Cronos (Krokodile), Lord Gelastor (Gorillas), Shogun Sitake (Tiger), Shogun Luhan (Leoparden), Jarl Belenos (Eisbären), Katzen des Nordens; Tiger; Ronin Tamiko(w) Leopard; Ronin Lewis, Säbelzahntiger; Zack früher Takashi Sugata, Saturo, Satoshi, Löwen; Liana (w), Lalima (w), Laith, Liem, Lupesh, Lavan, Jäger des Nordens; Füchse; Florian, Floriane (w), Florimond, Eisbären; Brianna die Arglistige, Borks der Schütze, Baraclaw der Schlitzer, Breskar der Knochenbrecher, Wölfe; Wassil, Willo, Wieka die Bittersüße (w), Waclaw, Wagas, Wakili, Drachen des Ostens; Schildkröten; Kunoichi (w); Shigusa Mimura, Shiori Amano, Shinobi; Takuma Sekigahara, Sakurai Miyamoto, Krokodile; Caecilia (w), Caecilius, Caesar, Constantia (w), Constantinus, Claudius, Cyreander, Cratos, Die Schildbrecher; Nashörner; Nacerat, Nacera (w), Gorillas; Gani, Ghasem, Goodarz, Gorgin, Gorod, Gelsey (w), Gorodat, Gargin, Schwingen des Nordens: Adler; Evangelia (w), Evangelos, Eunike (w), Eugenios, Eusebios, Eustakhios Raben; Ragnar, Reidar, Ragan, Rikkart, Raik, Ronan, Fledermäuse; Flynn, Floyd, Finley, Finola (w), Kategorie:Jadekaiser